The Shattered Glass
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: Looking through the mirror, one has to wonder, is what we are looking at really the same reality?  Come through the mirror and witness my take on Shattered Glass Moiveverse.


**Summary: **Looking through the mirror, one has to wonder, is what we are looking at really the same reality? Come through the mirror and witness my take on Shattered Glass Moiveverse.

**DISCLAIMER: **Transformers belong to Hasbro, the shattered glass idea belongs to Fun publications, and Vixen Tail for the time measurements.

**Time Measurements** : Nanoclick = .2 seconds; Astrosecond = .498 seconds; Breem = 8.3 minutes; Joor = 1 hour 15 minute; Cycle = 20 Joors = the entire Cybertronian day from dawn to the next dawn; Orn = 15 Joors = 1 Cybertronian day (more commonly used); Megacycle = 5 Cybertronian cycles = 1 week; Decacycle = 3 Cybertronian weeks = 1 Cybertronian month; Metacycle = 13 Cybertronian months; Stellar Cycle = 2 Metacycle = 1 Cybertronian year; Vorn = 100 Cybertronian years = 1 Cybertronian century

**EDIT 6/3/11: ** FF got rid of my old way of breaking up sections. I had to replace it. Also minor exiting.

PROLOUGE: Hope Rides Alone

"_No one was left who could remember how it happened, how Cybertron fell under darkness, at least no bot that would do anything. No one would oppose the Autobots; no one would challenge their power. At least, that's what Optimus believed._

_Twenty floors above the dark streets of Iacon, Megatron lived in a run downed apartment. An eccentric and brilliant mech, Megatron was a loner, a thinker, a mech of ideas. Such ideas he had were forbidden in the Autobot society. The society in which he worked, lived, and believed that he would set free. So he worked far into the orn under the watchful optics of Autobot drones loomed upon him. He, along with an Ex-Autobot named Sunstreaker, set their skillful servos to the test to create a device to bring about a change, to create a weapon that would turn the tides of the Autobot power. _

_For three vorns they worked and during a cold megacycle, they perfected their project. The copy buster, a weapon capable of storing any weapon's data and to transform into an exact replica of that weapon. Created for one purpose, to lay waste to the Autobot army and bring peace to Cybertron once more. Sunstreaker took the weapon and equipped it for its first and only test. Together, they rode to the capital building and with weapon in servo; Sunstreaker marched up to the courtyard where Optimus stood, along with six of his commanders. Ready, willing, prepared to fight._

_Air Raid, Ironhide, Blurr, Wheeljack, Hot Rod, and Prowl stood next to their prime and waited for the order. Crowds of mechs and femmes gathered around to watch what could unfold as a violent and fierce battle. Everything grew silent as the astroseconds ticked down…and then, Optimus spoke the words that sealed Sunstreaker's fate. _

"_Autobots, ATTACK!"_

_The violence is surreal. Metal against metal, the sound is deafening. For most, the reaction is automatic. Servos cover audio receptios. Carriers reach to cover the optics of terrified sparklings. The blows are quick and precise. This is Sunstreaker. Dealing death without remorse, without hesitation, and still, the fight is unbalanced, one against so many. Sunstreaker fights without fear of defeat, although it is inevitable. The mechs keep their distance, straining to see every crushing blow through the smoke that has surrounded the ongoing battle. Then, everything stops abruptly, unsettlingly._

_Optimus stood victorious above the countless drones remaining. Sunstreaker was wounded, low on energon, struggling to remain standing as Optimus ordered the final attack._

_The deactivation of Sunstreaker._

_The crowd had gathered there to watch him fall, to watch their hopes destroyed. They watched them beat him, they watched them break him, they watched his last defense deployed. And there was not a mech among them that would let their voice be heard. But from the crowd, from their collective fear, arose these broken words._

_We are the dead._

_What have we done?_

_What will we do?_

_Where will we turn?_

_Is there nothing we could do?_

_How did it come to this?_

_How did we go so wrong?_

_We are the dead…"_

* * *

><p>A group of mechs and femmes sat inside a dwelling on a neighboring planet. The dust started to pick up as the group sat inside. One of the mech stood out from the rest, painted sliver with his armor lacking proper repair and maintenance, though most of his frame was covered by a large tattered cloth he wore around his frame. The others looked to be in better condition but not by much. Another mech rested his servo on a robotic panther that was resting peacefully next to his master.<p>

"What happened next?" One of the mechs, a youngling, asked the mech covered in cloth.

"Optimus tightened security on all of Cybertron. He made sure that he had everyone under his servos at all times, created laws that were unfair or downright cruel, even slaughtered innocence just to make a statement. The prime became paranoid after one of his best soldiers turned on him." The hooded mech stated. "You were too young to remember that thankfully."

The youngling nodded and leaned on his carrier's side. The youngling was about to speak up before another mech, old, burly, and war torn, spoke up. "And how do you know all of this when you even said that the mechs and femme's that could remember had all deactivated?"

At this, the hooded mech only nodded. "Your right I did say that. But there is one thing I never told you." At this, he reached into his ragged cloth and pulled out a red insignia, scratched and the paint faded from age, and tossed it into the middle of the circle. The others stared wide-optic at the symbol, instantly recognizing it to be the very same insignia the Autobots carry.

"Holy slag…" One of them said

"On Primus…"

"What is that?" The youngling asked, curious.

"It's the Autobot insignia. Learn it so you know who the enemy is." The hooded mech answered.

However the burly mech still was not convinced. "So what, you could of stole that from a deactivated Autobot and kept it as a trophy."

"Turn it around." The hooded mech asked and the burly mech nodded and did so, on the back they found a Cybertronian name engraved in the middle. The name read Sideswipe. For a moment, everyone other than the mech with the panther couldn't believe what they were seeing. They all turned and looked at the hooded mech.

"Sideswipe...you didn't…" The youngling sputtered, fear growing inside him.

At that, Sideswipe's helm hanged low. "I'm sorry, but I have to deceive you in order to become a part of your camp."

"TRATOR!" The burly mech yelled and pulled out a blaster but before he could squeeze the trigger, the mech with the panther quickly pushed his gun upward to force the burly mech to miss. The femme held her youngling close in fear. "Soundwave? You're in on this too?"

"No, it's you who has the facts wrong." Soundwave calmly stated.

"But he is an Autobot! He could deactivate us any nanoclick!"

"And yet he didn't. He had the time to do that all along. You know Updraft trusted Hot Shot to work under Sideswipe to fix up shuttles." Soundwave said, pointing to the femme and the youngling. "All the time Hot Shot spent with Sideswipe, he could have abducted the youngling and brought him back to Cybertron. Pit, he could of done that to any of us."

"He probably already sent our location to the Autobots. They could be swarming the planet by now!" The burly mech said in his defense.

"And yet he did not. Sideswipe was responsible for our escape you glitch."

"You told me it was sheer luck that-"

"Since when do I believe in luck?" Soundwave asked, the panther growling in irritation. "Sideswipe powered down the orbital defense system, giving us enough time to escape."

"You are a liar!" The mech yelled. "You are work-"

"SHUT UP!" Hot Shot yelled. He quickly got up and suckered punched the burly mech in the side of the helm, causing him to lose his grip on his weapon. Soundwave quickly popped the energy cell out of the blaster and threw it to the side. "Why can't you believe that Soundwave is telling the truth that Sideswipe defected? The facts are all right there!"

The burly mech quick stood up so that he towered over the youngling in an attempt to scare him. "You were not sparked before our escape; you have NO say in this!"

"And yet he is smarter than you!" Updraft yelled, trying to defend her youngling. "He hasn't been around as long as you have and yet he was able to put the pieces together. Now why don't you do the same!" The mech looked at Updraft cycling his vents and sitting back down.

"Fine…" The mech looked down, not able to look them in the optics. Soundwave returned to his spot near the panther and stroked the side of his helm, getting a purr from the panther in response. They all sat in silence, taking the recent story and events in.

Sideswipe decided to break the silence. "Soundwave," He looked at the mech with the panther. "I believe that it's finally time. You know what to do right?" He asked and Soundwave nodded. Sideswipe stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" The burly mech asked.

Sideswipe only turned his helm back to the group. "I'm going back to Cybertron to finish what my brother started. They think that I was offlined in Action, making my return a golden opportunity to strike back."

"But Sideswipe, how will you do it? Optimus…" Hot Shot trailed off.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." He said and pressed a button on the side panel, opening the door. "Listen to Soundwave; he is going to evacuate the entire refugee camp just in case the Autobots trace my ship back to here." The Ex-Autobot said. Hot Shot nodded.

"Do you really think you will make a difference Autobot?" The burly mech stated just before sideswipe walked out.

"Only time will tell." And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>Later, at Sideswipe's shuttle garage, the soldier got what he needed for the trip back to Cybertron. He would be taking a small shuttle for a one way trip. He did not need Optimus tracking his shuttle back to this planet before the refugees could escape. So he powered the engines and checked the fuel levels. <em>'Just enough to crash near Iacon.' <em>Sideswipe mused. He collected a few other items, an energon saber, Ion Blaster, and demolition supplies to destroy the shuttle as an extra protective measure.

"Sideswipe."

Sideswipe perked around as he was loading stuff onto the shuttle. Hot Shot stood there in the doorway with a gloom look in his faceplates. "Are you really going back?" He asked, helm slowly moving down to the floor, already know the answer.

"I'm sorry but I need to go back." Was all Sideswipe could say before Hot Shot tackled him, almost knocking him off balance.

"Please don't go!" The youngling bawled, tightening his not-so-tight grip on Sideswipe. "Please, just come with us!"

Sideswipe put his free servo on Hot Shots helm. "Don't worry youngling." He then pulled him away and crouched down to be optic level with him. "I will return once this job is finished."

"Really?" The apprentice asked hopefully.

"Have I ever broken a promise?" Sideswipe put on a cheeky grin which earned him one more hug from Hot Shot. He then unclipped his tattered cloth, revealing his full, battered frame, and held it out to him. "Here."

Although reluctantly, as if taking it would seal his masters fate, Hot Shot took it in his servos. He held it close, already knowing what it meant. "Thanks…"

Sideswipe stood up just as Soundwave walked in, panther already going to his usual spot in the corner of the shuttle bay. "Now, go back to your carrier and get ready for departure." He told Hot Shot. "Listen to her and Soundwave."

"Got it." Hot Shot nodded and walked out of the room, nodded at Soundwave as he passed by. Sideswipe returned to loading his shuttle and Soundwave joined in to help the loading process. Time passed by as they loaded up the shuttle in silence. Soon enough, everything was loaded onto the shuttle. Soundwave went to a cooler-like object and took out two High Grade energon cubes.

He offered one to Sideswipe, who took it and nodded his helm. "Last Drink before you return to the smelter pits?"

"Thanks." The battle hardened warrior took the high grade in stride. "No faith in me for this mission?" He asked in between drinks.

Soundwave's facemask retracted to reveal his almost nonexistent facial plates, the only think that looked intact was his mouth plating as he took a drink from the high grade. "Your chances are less than five percent if you return. Chances are you WONT be able to taste high grade after this orn."

"Really." Sideswipe put his high grade on the table. "And here I thought you threw percentages to the side long ago."

"Can't help it, it's in my processor."

"Special occasion then?"

"As your last orn as a free mech? Yeah, I'll bring statistics back up for that." Soundwave also set his now empty cub on the table before sliding his facemask back on. "You should reconsider, for Hot Shots sake."

Sideswipe just shrugged. "He has something to remember me by. Just like how your face plating is completely blown off as a memento for Blaster." He said, jokingly, although Soundwave was not amused with the statement. "Joking aside, take this as well." He pulled out a pistol and tossed it at Soundwave, who caught it without missing a beat.

He just vented as he looked the gun over. "One of Chromia's finest works, Punisher." He said offhand. "And here I though you got rid of this when I found you."

"Nope, still has the one bullet from when I was about to end my own life." Sideswipe answered as he got into the cockpit of the ship. "If we meet again, I want my gun back."

"If." Soundwave said as the ship began to take off. "If only…"

As Sideswipe exited the atmosphere a few breem's later and eventually entered space, he began to go over the things that needed to be done before he entered Cybertron. Out of all things that ran through his processor, one thing stuck out from the rest.

His revenge for his brother.

* * *

><p>And Prologue is over. Man that was a lot! But now, time to see what you noticed.<p>

**Chapter Trivia 1: **The Italics section of the chapter is an entire reference to what?

**Chapter Trivia 2: **Sunstreaker is said to have defected to Megatron's side, in the SG comics, dose he defect to the Decepticons?

**Character Trivia 1: **Soundwave is seen with a robotic panther through this chapter. What is that panther's name?

**Character Trivia 2: **Hot Shot appeared as a youngling in this chapter. Where is he originally from?

**Obscure Trivia 1:** The gun called Punisher is actually a gun from another set of games. List those games. (Make sure to list them all.)

**Obscure Trivia 2:** The cloth that Sideswipe wore was also worn by another robotic hero from a different series. Name that hero along with the game series.


End file.
